


But He's So Cute!

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Shiro loves dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Shiro finds a dog in space.





	But He's So Cute!

“Lance I found a dog.” Shiro picked up the dog, turning to grin at his boyfriend. “Can we keep him?” 

“Yup.” Shiro paused, looking down at the dog—at the space dog in shock. 

“You can talk?” 

“Yup.”

Shiro looked from Bark-olomew to Lance, stars in his eyes. Lance stared back, looking at Bark-olomew warily. “Lance, we’re keeping Bark-olomew. Look at him, he’s adorable.” 

“…Shiro, that’s a Yupper.” Lance looked at Shiro in disbelief. 

“And?” 

“He’ll get huge.” 

“I’ll walk him.” 

“He eats Galra metal.” 

“We fight Galra all the time anyway,” Shiro pointed out, and made puppy-dog eyes at Lance, cuddling Bark-olomew for full effect. Lance sighed. 

“We’re naming him Kolo,” Lance conceded. “I’m not explaining to everyone that I wasn’t the one to name him.”

“Yup.” Kolo squirmed in Shiro’s arms, dropping down to bound up and onto Keith, excitedly licking him. Keith shrieked at first, covering his face from Yupper slobber. 

“Oh! Hey, off!” Kolo slid off Keith’s chest, sitting there and panting excitedly. Tentatively, Keith reached out and scratched Kolo behind the ears. “Aw. Good doggy.”

“Yup!” Kolo cheerfully barked.

“What?” Lance shared a dismayed and betrayed look with Shiro. “Keith! Get away from our dog!”

“Kolo! Come here, boy!” Shiro called, bending down and beckoning for Kolo. Kolo glanced at Shiro briefly, before focusing back on Keith. Shiro dropped his arms, crestfallen. 

“Top ten anime betrayals?” Lance offered, patting Shiro on the shoulder. 

“Top ten anime betrayals,” Shiro lamented in agreement.


End file.
